New Evil, New Love, New Life
by Cowgirl 101
Summary: Shikon no tama promised me love, protection & a better life after I killed Naraku. Now I need to save the world no universe while trying to figure out my new powers & these feelings for a youki that awoke to my screams of pain.
1. Intro

New Evil, New Love, New Life

Lightening lit up the darkened sky with a deafening crack that shook the soiled earth as the clang of swords boomed along side the thunder. Splotches of blood mixed with the mud, rain and ash making, the once beautiful field that was stained with every shade of color from the rarest of flowers, now a sea of pain and destruction.

A group of six stood defiantly in center of the battered land glaring at the evil they stood up against. The Lord of the West gripped his sword tightly while his half brother, on his right side, panted from his spot on the ground with a death defying female standing in front of him protectively. The lords golden gaze glanced to his left, quickly looking past the monk and slayer that were barely able to stand next to each other. His eyes remained on the grown miko that stood defiantly against everything that came towards her and her companions. Her sword remained slightly loose in her grip as she turned and flowed into each movement with ease, effectively slicing threw each demon flying towards her. Her concentration remained on the onslaught of demons while her vibrant pink barrier protected the tiny children along with the lord's loyal pet dragon and imp…toad…creature thing.

Her sapphire gaze showed only slight anger and strength, the fear that had once tickled her pupils had disappeared many years ago. Her long wavy locks that shined with the darkness of the starry midnight sky now clung to her sticky, sweat touched skin.

The evil creature, known as the half breed Naraku, cackled his awkward laugh that sent chills threw the strongest of warriors. "Yo! Bastard pay attention!" Inuyasha scolded his step brother as he caught sight of a horde of demons rushing towards them.

Sesshomaru's eyes flicked back to the battle before him. _'Annoying'_ he thought as he flicked his wrist allowing his sword to release its awesome power with the slightest twitch. The wave of demonic power sliced the weak demons to ribbons allowing screeches of pain to erupt from their throats before death griped them and dragged them to the depths of hell. Sesshomaru's eyes flicked back to the miko as a sudden wave of power followed closely behind his swords attack.

The tiny female held a brilliant smile as her skin began to tickle with the power that she kept hidden from the world. Her skin twitched from the heat and power that leaked from her pumping insides to her delicate skin and into the glorious sword that she wielded beautifully. Her mind was filled with one thought, '_protect'. 'I must protect the one's I love.' _She thought as her legs propelled her forward into the newly formed horde of demons that swirled around Naraku's true body. Hisses and screeches slammed against her ears making her ear drums vibrate painfully. The demons screamed in pain as she charged past them, effectively purifying them with her flared aura as she charged past them towards her main target. Her sword sang as she swung her sword down and across the evil beings chest.

A scream of pain stretched across the land known as Edo. Kagome swung once more effectively plunging her sword into the confines of Naraku's chest allowing her purification powers to leak into his blood stream becoming a poison that promised excruciating pain and death. Kagome's left hand quickly swiped the tainted jewel from around Naraku's neck a mere second before a fist collided with the side of her skull. A grunt escaped her lips as her body flew meters away from the deadly half breed only to come to a stop by slamming into the ash covered mud allowing her body to skid limply into a battle worn tree. The contact of her back hitting the tree allowed a crack to echo across the field followed by a pain filled gasp as the little air within her lungs escaped her.

Her skull pounded while her body screamed at her for her stupidity. Her fingers played with the tiny ball that glimmered brightly within her mud covered grasp. Warmth slowly trickled down the side of her face, mixing with the cold rain that tapped against her battered skin. Sapphire colored eyes widened at the sight of her own blood as it dripped off her chin and into the puddle she lay in.

"Make a wish miko."

Said female jumped at the sudden voice that came from the demon lord that stood in front of her protectively. Kagome blinked allowing her eyes to zone in on the demon before her. She watched his muscles as he moved with grace as he killed every demon that threatened his dominance. A smile slowly slid into place allowing her beauty to shine from underneath the grime and blood that covered her body. "Th…Thank you." She whispered to him with her dry vocal chords. Her eyes slid closed as she called on her power, allowing her skin to tingle with the familiar warmth_. 'Shikon no tama hear me now.'_ She commanded within her pounding skull. The jewel lit up with a glorious light allowing its power to pulse within the petite girls grasp.

_'Speak my guardian. What is your selfless wish?'_ A gentle feminine voice whispered in return to the miko's commanding call.

_'There is no such thing as a selfless wish. The only wish that is not selfless is for the world to be as the kami's wished it to be. So this is my wish.'_ She answered. The jewel hummed within her grasp as it vibrated, trying desperately to be let free. Kagome gripped the jewel tighter to her chest trying to keep the jewel within her grasp.

Heat nipped at her palms painfully, causing blisters to bubble under her delicate skin. She winced at the pain but wouldn't allow her cries of agony to be released. The jewel vibrated faster releasing a pulse of power. Kagome screamed out in pain as the heat from the jewel heightened with the surge of power. Her skin felt like it was melting away from her muscles that were growing weak with exhaustion.

The jewels vibrant white light lit and dimmed as it continued to hum. Smoke and the stench of burning flesh stung her nostrils. Her hands gripped the jewel tighter trying to not give into the pain. She pushed her hands closer to her chest to hide her hands from the rain that hissed away from the sudden contact to the heat.

**BOOM**

White light exploded followed by a scream of immense pain. The tiny miko flew threw the sky disappearing amongst the tree tops as the power of the jewel rolled across the field destroying everything that was known as 'Naraku'. White power flooded the field and out across the woods and country that is known as Japan.

The group flinched at the power, listening to the screeches of demons and Naraku as the white light ate at their flesh. The evil that once plagued the lands and fought over the jewel dissolved into ash leaving nothing but a blood covered field.

"KAGOME!" The infamous hanyou yelled at the top of his lungs once he noticed one of his beloved miko's had disappeared from his sight.

A cold breeze slid across the tree tops in search of the purest being to walk the tainted soil of Earth. A tree creaked and moaned signaling the miko's pain from where she lay in a bloody heap at its roots. The breeze swooped down and tickled the miko's skin causing her to sharply inhale the fresh air into her lungs that was slowly filling with her crimson fluid, her blood.

Her muscles were laxed unable to move. Blood stained her now pale skin that shined with the glowing essence of on coming death. She wheezed slightly as her muscles spazzed slightly causing every limb to twitch. Her miko powers swirled within her organs trying to heal what little it could. Her heart throbbed as she heard Inuyasha call out for her.

_'You will be alright little one.'_ The gentle voice spoke once more soothing out the pain that raked at her bones. Warmth filled her heart as the unbearable pain turned into an annoying throb. _'Your time to pass is not now. This evil was only a test that you have passed little miko. Now your real journey begins.'_ The warm voice grew louder as Kagome's pale death glow turned into a white shimmering light that shined on her sweat stained skin. _'This journey will carry you threw time on the hunt for evil that threatens not just the world but the universe. Your love will awaken and find you and your kit. Your life will change for the better. Your life and your families will be watched by the Kami's as long as you have the faith and purity that run's threw your veins. The jewel will give you the power you need for the war over the universe that will begin. Good luck little miko.' _Kagome sharply inhaled as an intense heat exploded from her bleeding hands and swallowed her body whole. Her lungs release the air in a pain filled scream that echoed across the planet. The white light that tickled Kagome's skin erupted and flew across the planet showing its awesome power as it went.

The light swiped at the darkness startling it from its eternal slumber. The shadows retreated into the cave that fled to the deep abyss and into the molting core of the planet. The Earth shuddered as the shadows slid into its fiery heart causing lava to lash out as if blood was spewing from an organ. The lava whipped wildly trying to kick the shadowy virus that attacked the heart, the core. The darkness rippled before slamming into the Earth's core, swallowing it whole. The Earth shuddered once more before going silent. The shadows slid away from its prey forming into a hovering ball. "Finally" a voice whispered as an enormous power cracked to life.

The light continued across the Earth's surface in search of the hidden bones of a fallen warrior. Kagome's scream of pain was rapidly catching up with the light and its desperate search as it entered into the quite lands of the west. The white light brightened as it flew into a field covered by rubble of a once glorious palace. The light shook before slamming into the ground at the center of the enormous field. An earthquake shook the land showing the planets distress from its sudden attack coming from the inside and out.

White light shot up from the ground bring land with it as a youki's power slid out from the newly formed crater. The immense strength of the wakening youki leaked out of the crater in waves of brilliant sapphire blue. The being within the crater laid in the darkness grumbling from its sudden awakening. Kagome's scream of pain stretched across the crater calling for anyone to soothe her horrendous pain. The mans eyes snapped open allowing shimmering gold to be the only color leaking out of the crater that was cast in darkness from the black sky that was filled with clouds that promised rain. "Mate?" The male's voice rumbled before disappearing in a flash of gold and silver.

***Hello readers. I am posting this chapter to see if anyone likes it or not. I am coming to the end of my second fanfic creation and I couldn't stop myself from already thinking of a new story. First off this story will be long. Second off this story is rated for a reason (blood, sex, swears etc…) That is my warning. I also do not own anything that has to do with the Inuyasha, any of the characters, NOTHING!!! If I did I wouldn't be posting my stories on the internet for anyone to read. I would be selling them. : ) Anyways please tell me how you feel about this story so far and if you have any questions please send me a message. PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS THE BETTER I FEEL AND THE FASTER I WILL TRY TO POST! But I am a sophomore in college so you must give me some leeway on the posting time. Sorry!***


	2. The Pain of Power

Chapter 1: The Pain of Power

The wild thumping of an over exerted heart filled the forest followed by hyperventilating breaths of a pained filled female. Sweat coated her beaten skin causing it to swirl with her dripping blood. The cherry tree groaned once more as the wind swirled around her trying to bring the feverish temperature of her body down.

Kagome's mind pounded roughly against her skull while the explosive heat within her chest continued to rise. Her hands throbbed painfully from the bubbling blisters and disgusting third degree burns that dribbled her crimson liquid that held her life so dearly. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes sliding down her bruised cheeks and into the stained roots of the cherry tree that tried desperately to sooth her.

"KAGOME!" She heard her old hanyou friend call out. Her heart twisted painfully from a sudden burst of heat that exploded from the deepest depths of her chest.

She inhaled deeply causing her chest to expand painfully before she released another scream of pain as her mind quickly retreated into the darkness, away from the pain. Her body shuddered as it fell into a deep unconsciousness allowing a white glow to flow out of her pores and cling to her skin.

*Kagome's mind*

_'Darkness. Peace. No pain.'_ Those were the only things that were running around the shadows that filled her subconscious. Kagome glowed a beautiful pink from where she sat within the darkness of her mind. Her eyes remained closed while she rested, releasing a gentle sigh from her luscious lips. "I just want to sleep." She whispered into the darkness. "Why can I not rest? Why do I always have to be in pain?" Her eyes remained closed as the darkness of her mind changed into delicate colors flashing scenes of her pain. The pain of being pulled from her family within the future. The pain of seeing another's life taken for the first time. The pain of fighting others. The pain of her intense sword training that she had accomplished many months ago with Sesshomaru. The pain of the intense training with her miko powers. But the worst of all…the pain of her heart shattering from Inuyasha's harsh words of disapproval.

**"Kagome…we can't be like this. We do not belong together. I love what we have Kagome but…I want more."** Inuyasha's harsh words stabbed at her heart. **"I do not feel the love that I thought we had. I don't see you as an amazing person that stands out of the crowd anymore. When I see you Kagome I feel as if…you are…average…and not the stunning person that you should be. I'm sorry Kagome…but…I wish I could return what I have taken from you."**

Kagome's heart twisted painfully causing her hands to shoot up and clutch her chest trying to ease the pain. _'You took so much from me.'_ She thought as tears slid down her cheeks. The colors around her fell once more into darkness allowing her to body to be the only light. Her heart eased in its pain allowing her hands to release their pressure against her chest. A loud thumb reverberated out across the black depth that is Kagome's mind.

_**'Miko.'**_ A voice whispered from the shadows. Kagome cocked her head slightly at the sudden intrusion. Her body stiffened as she tried to open her eyes but to no avail. _**'Relax little miko. I am not here to hurt you. I am here for guidance. You can not see because you are not ready to see what is before you.'**_

Kagome couldn't help her muscles from relaxing as warmth touched her skin causing the pink glow to turn to a brilliant white. "Who are you?" She asked so calm that it surprised her.

_**'I am power in its greatest form.'**_ It answered. _**'The Kami's granted your wish and in return gave you the power of the Shikon no tama to aide you in the attack against the purest of evils.'**_

Kagome's mind lightened allowing the shadows to slowly move away from her glowing form. "I remember. I remember the jewel speaking to me. How are you going to guide me?"

_**'I will speak to you in quiet whispers as you travel the world and this planet's horrible times. I will also teach you about the power that you hold within you. The rest I will leave to the man that will join your travels.' **_

"What man? Is this the love that the Shikon no tama spoke of?"

_**'You will have to figure that out on your own little miko. But for now you must hear my words.'**_

"I am listening." She breathed out with a gentle sigh.

_**'With your new powers you will slowly begin to transform. Your power will change and adjust to be able to destroy the evil as it grows. You will be human no longer due to your changes. You will become a being that will be able to travel through the years without ageing. But with these transformations you will receive great pain that only one being can soothe. That one being that can soothe you is the one man that can show you the love that you crave.'**_

"When do I begin to transform?"

Silence. The warmth that once surrounded her grew cold as her muscles grew tense once more. A white light swirled in front of her closed eyes hovering only a foot away from her scrunched up face that showed confusion. _**'Now.'**_ The voice answered before the white light slammed roughly into Kagome's forehead.

Kagome screamed out in utter pain as her body fell back while her hands slapped against her face clutching her forehead. A white beam came out between the cracks of her fingers as she struggled in the cold darkness of her mind. Her screams of pain grew louder as she felt what seemed like fireworks explode from within her skull turning her brain into sizzling goo. Her muscles cramped and whined from the pain as she twist and turned on the ground trying desperately to get rid herself of the pain. Her hands fisted into her hair while she pressed her palms roughly into her forehead trying her damndest to ease the excruciating pain. "Please…stop!" She screamed, shaking her head allowing the streams of tears to fly off her inflamed cheeks.

_'Sssshhhh little one, I am here.'_ A husky male voice whispered soothingly. Kagome's screams of pain turned into painful sobs as the man's words sparked something amongst the goo that was known as her brain. A gentle touch of warmth flooded her shoulders lovingly, sending the warmth into her muscles that welcomed it great fully. _'I am here my little miko.'_

Kagome's heart that was once beating rapidly slowed down as she felt warm muscular arms wrap around her tenderly. She felt her petite form being pulled closer to the warmth that was easily engulfing her sending the excruciating pain into any annoying throb. "Thank you." She whispered as she turned her tear stained face into the warmth.

_'Anything for you my little miko.'_

"Kagome. Please call me Kagome." She whispered into the warmth.

_'As you wish.'_ The male's husky voice whispered lovingly into her delicate ear. Her body shook against the male's chest due to the vibrations from his chest as he spoke. She felt warmth touch her forehead before a gentle breath fanned across her red face. _'What ever you wish Kagome.'_ Kagome felt her heart flutter at his words.

_**'Your transformation is complete miko. In the morning your travel will begin. It is time for your return.'**_ The voice of power spoke.

Kagome gasped from the voices sudden intrusion. _'NO!'_ Her mind screamed out. "No I don't want to go." She said as her hands clutched the male that held her so close.

_'It is okay Kagome. You must awaken. I am coming for you. Where ever you are I will find you.'_ He assured her as he gently pushed her hands away from him.

"Wait…please…don't go." Her voice cried as fresh tears ran out of the corners of her eyes. She tried desperately to open her eyes and see the man that her heart was calling out to for comfort. "Please don't leave me."

_'I will find you Kagome. I promise. I am coming for you.' _He assured her gripping her hands within his calloused grasp.

Kagome felt the warmth leaving her as a feeling of falling started to come over her. "No!" She cried out trying to grip the disappearing warmth tighter. Her eyes snapped out as the feeling of falling engulfed her. Her brilliant sapphire gaze now held specks of gold that gleamed behind the tears that threatened to fall. Her pupils zeroed in on the man that was turning into darkness. The first thing that her eyes landed on was the brilliant golden gaze that shined brighter than the sun. Her arms flailed as her grasp on the man disappeared completely. Her arms stretched out trying to grab the man in front of her but the only thing that she caught was the cold breeze as her body fell from her unconscious state and into the conscious world.

*Outside Kagome's Mind*

Kagome gasped causing stale air to fill her lungs painfully. She winced at the sudden pain that clouded her chest. Her muscles cramped before slowly releasing the tension that had come together from lying on the ground. Her new eyes scanned the area around her taking in the familiar set up of Keade's hut. Her hand slowly came up to her forehead as she felt a slight pulse of pain.

Her fingers gently massaged her forehead only to pause as she felt the rough cloth that had come from her first aide kit. She released a sigh of frustration as she looked down at her battered body that was wrapped up in the itchy cloth. Her right hand, among one of the limbs that was wrapped in the first aide cloth, pealed back the thin blanket to reveal her upper torso also wrapped in the itchy material while her lower body was dressed in a clean pair of miko pants. She groaned slightly as she sat up and pulling her legs closer to her before slowly rising to her feet.

Her head rushed with blood causing her to stumble slightly from dizziness. Her feet tapped lightly against the floor as she moved to the doorway where she gently pushed the cloth away to reveal a glorious sunny day. Her nostrils flared as the scents of wild flowers swirled around her. She took a couple slow steps out of the hut allowing her beautiful eyes to take in the glorious colors of spring while the new green grass tickled her ankles.

"Kagome!" She heard someone call her. Her eyes turned from the beauty of the cloud less sky to the call of her little kit. A brilliant smile struck her face as Shippo lept up into her arms wrapping his arms around her neck. The tiny kit that she had adopted 8 years ago had groan greatly over the years. The once infant sized fox demon was now the size of a five year old.

Her heart swelled with the surge of love that swallowed her just from the boy's arms being wrapped around her. Her mind flashed a picture before her eyes as she held her adopted son close to her chest. A picture of three. Her petite form stood in the middle with a brilliant smile that shined with happiness and love. In her arms was Shippo with his arms wrapped securely around her neck, his face showing an equally happy smile that made his face shine. The third was a tall male shrouded in shadow as he held her close to his chest. His handsome golden gaze shined down at them showing pure love, happiness and strength. Her mind allowed his promise to sing and swirl around the picture that made her heart flutter and stomach turn in anticipation. _'I'll wait until the end of time for you.'_ She whispered within her mind as the picture faded.

*Within the West*

A form slowly stood from the tree that he had rested against moments ago. He turned his eyes up towards the cloudless sky that beamed a brilliant blue. He slowly inhaled the fresh air allowing his lungs to fill. His muscles trembled in anticipation of travel. He closed his eyes as he stretched out his senses in search of the female his heart and beast were calling out for. A gentle smile touched his face as the image of his miko's creation slid across his hooded gaze. _'I'll wait until the end of time for you.'_ He heard her voice whisper out to him as the picture disappeared from his sight.

***I am so happy that I was able to update this story so soon. I thought I would have writers block like I do with the other fanfic I am writing write now. I always get stuck in the middle of stories. Anyways I am so happy that people love my story. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE THAT SENT ME A REVIEW!!! I usually send a thank you note saying how much I appreciate receiving reviews but there was so many that I just wanted to write up a new chapter as a thank you to every one. I appreciate it so much. Like what I said before, I will try my hardest to update. You guys got very lucky today that I am ahead of my homework and essays. PLEASE REVIEW!! The more reviews the better chance I will post faster. Once again thank you so much for reviewing and putting this story on alert or favorites.***


	3. Marks of the Kami's

Chapter 2: Marks of the Kami's

"Shippo be careful she's still healing!" She heard Sango scold causing her kit to let out a quiet whimper before pushing away from Kagome's grasp. Kagome frowned from the loss of her child only to be engulfed by her adopted sisters bone crushing hug. "Oh Kagome. We were so worried about you."

Kagome smiled sweetly as she wrapped her arms around her crying sister. "I'm fine Sango. See?"

"The next time you are unconscious for three weeks I am going to kill you." Sango snapped after she pulled away from her.

Kagome cocked her head to the side with a confused look forming tiny wrinkles on her cream colored face. "I was unconscious for three weeks?"

"And you were glowing." Sango added with a nod of her head.

"Glowing?" Kagome repeated allowing confusion to mar her face further.

'_**The power of the Shikon no tama was transforming you. That is why you glowed. That is why you were asleep for three weeks.' **_The voice of power whispered in answer to her questions.

Kagome blinked away the confusion that contorted her face allowing a tiny smile to form on her delicate face. "It must have been my powers healing me or something." Kagome stated with a slight flick of her wrist as if to remove the conversation from existence. "How is everyone?" She asked as her right hand went up to itch the annoying scratch that hid behind the annoying first aide bandages that were wrapped neatly around her forehead. "Stupid itch." She grumbled under her breath.

"We are all fine Kagome." A gentle smile formed on Kagome's face as it brightened at the sight of the elder miko. "I am happy to see you awake child." Keade stated as she walked up to the tall 22 year old. "We have much to tell you that you missed during your slumber. Shall we speak while I remove your bandages?"

"I'll make us some tea." Sango chirped in with a bright smile.

Kagome allowed her heart to swell with the happiness that flowed threw the air. "That would be nice." Kagome answered. Her right hand itched her forehead once more as the itch returned with vengeance. "I have a really bad itch that I just can't get." She grumbled with a frown marring her beautiful features. Her eyes shined with annoyance allowing a flicker of her speckled gold to flash across her sapphire orbs. No one noticed.

Keade and Sango released their pent up giggles at the sight of the frustrated female. "Then shall we get into the hut remove these bandages that you find so itchy?"

"Yes please." Kagome whined lightly as she felt the gentle old woman tug her in the direction of the tiny hut.

Shippo gripped onto Kagome's pant leg following close beside her as they walked into the hut. Sango dashed into the corner where a small fire crackled, asking for more wood to feed its ravenous hunger. Keade guided Kagome back to the blankets and furs that she had slept upon only moments ago. "Sit down my child while I grab some warm water to help with taking off those bandages."

"Okay." Kagome answered as she gracefully lowered herself to the floor allowing her legs to bend underneath her so they crossed in front of her causing her sit Indian style. Shippo leapt into her lap wrapping his arms around her neck once more in joyful hug. Kagome wrapped her arms around him holding him close to her chest. She let out a soft sigh as she rested her forehead against the top of his lively hair. Her imaginary family picture crossed her mind once more allowing her heart to swell to the point of bursting. _'Please hurry. I want nothing more than to have your warmth and my sons around me.'_ She whispered within her mind in hopes that her intended heard her plea. The annoying itch turned to an annoying pinch as she breathed in her suns fuzzy red curls.

She uncurled one of her arms from around her child's waist as she picked her head up to rub the annoying feeling from existence. "Kagome?" Shippo spoke in an attempt to get his mother's attention.

Kagome looked down at her child and smiled lightly as the sting disappeared from her forehead. "Yes?"

Shippo blinked as his eyebrows furrowed slightly while his eyes analyzed her face. A flash of speckled gold touched her beautiful sapphire orbs that seemed to brighten slightly. _'What was that?'_ He thought. Shippo went to voice his question only to be interrupted as Sango came towards them with a brilliant smile on her face. "You will not believe what happened while you slept Kagome."

Kagome's attention quickly went to the bouncing woman next to her allowing a gentle smile to grace her face. "Like what Sango?"

"Oh my, where should I begin?" Sango asked as her body shook with excitement. "Right after you made the wish there was this bright white light that came over us. When it was gone everything was all fuzzy because the light had blinded us. But it was so magical when we could finally see. This white light it was purifying everything and…creating everything."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she allowed her eyebrows to furrow together with confusion.

"It…it was so beautiful. The evil…all of it…it was purified before our eyes. But then it came to everyone else. It was like a million fireflies flying towards us. When it touched us it was so warm. Those little lights healed us. Miroku's wind tunnel was gone. Inuyasha's wounds were all gone. Mine disappeared so fast. Sesshomaru…he was healed to the point that he got his arm back. But the best of all Kagome was…" Sango paused as she felt happiness sweep over her in the form of salty tears. "The light…it gave me back…Kohaku. He's alive Kagome!"

Kagome jumped slightly as the female launched at her for the second time within an hour, wrapping her in an iron like grip known as a hug. Kagome allowed her arms to wrap around the taija while she cried tears of joy into her shoulder. "I'm so happy for you Sango."

"Thank you so much Kagome." Sango choked out in a joyful sob.

"The light brought Kikyo back as well." Shippo stated causing Sango to tense slightly in Kagome's grasp.

Kagome turned her attention to her kit that stared at her with slight worry of what his words could mean to his mother. She felt Sango gently pull away to judge Kagome's reaction to the new information. Kagome simply shrugged before bringing her hand up to itch upon her forehead once more. "I'm not surprised sense Kohaku was brought back. Inuyasha must like having her back." Kagome stated with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Sango asked with a hint of worry lingering in her question.

Kagome allowed another look of confusion to cross her face while her head bent to the side slightly. "Why wouldn't I be?" She countered with her own question. Once again her hand slid up to the annoying itch.

"Enough questions. Let's remove these bandages my child." Keade stated as she moved back into the tiny living area. She gently pushed her way between Sango and Shippo to sit in front of the tiny miko that continued to itch her forehead. Sango rose to her feet and moved to the fire preparing the tea while Keade placed the water bowl down in front of her with a sponge swollen with the warm liquid. She slowly raised her slightly trembling hands up to Kagome's forehead pulling her hands away from the fraying fabric. "Let's get these bandages off your hands first." She said as she placed Kagome's hands in her lap.

'_**They mustn't touch the marks.'**_ Power warned within the dark depths of her mind.

'_What marks?'_ Kagome asked.

'_**The marks upon your skin must only be touched by those who you will be traveling with or the Kami's themselves.'**_

'_What marks? Why can know one touch them?'_ Kagome asked as she felt her body tense.

"Is the water to hot my child?"

Kagome jumped slightly from the elderly miko's words. She blinked allowing her gaze to fall onto the woman before her pulling the sponge away from the fabric that was still wrapped around her hand. "Oh…sorry Keade. I'm just…anxious to get these off. They itch really badly."

Keade smiled gently before pressing the wet sponge once again to the bandages allowing them to soak in the water for her to be able to peal off the material easily. Kagome's eyes remained on the white cloth as it slowly slid away from her hands. _**'The mark of suffering.'**_ Power whispered to her as the last of the itchy fabric slid from her right hand and into the water bowl. Kagome's fingers twitched as she turned her hand so the palm faced up for everyone to see. A red circle the size of a half dollar sat in the center of her tiny hand. A glow of red flashed across the marred skin showing its great power before dissolving back into her skin. _**'Who ever is touched by this power will be promised suffering so great that even the depths of hell frown upon the pain.'**_

Kagome quickly closed her fingers hiding her palm from view. "Let me see that child. It still looks like it may be infected."

"It's fine Keade. Just a scar is all. The jewel had burned me while I made the wish." Kagome stated simply while she held out her other hand. _'How many marks do I have?' _She asked the voice that resided within her mind.

'_**You hold only five marks for your first transformation. But during every transformation you will gain more powers, more marks.'**_ Power stated as Kagome watched Keade gently peal away the wrapping around her left hand. A light green light flashed as the bandage fell into the water bowl. Another red circle the size of a half dollar marred the center of her hand promising great power. _**'The mark of strength. Demons would be jealous of your great strength and try to defeat your intended mate within battles to claim you as their own.'**_

'_I do not wish that.'_ Kagome answered as she once again used her fingers to cover up the disgusting mark upon her skin.

'_**It is already written. Many men will try to claim you as their own but only your intended will remain standing. The mark of a demon is held within your eyes. With this mark you are able to have me within you, guiding you on your journey.'**_

'_You are a demon?'_

'_**I am only what is needed during the time of battle.'**_

"Kagome?"

Kagome blinked away her inner conversation only to see the people before her staring at her with worried gazes. "I'm sorry I zoned out. What is it?"

"I wish to see your hands." Keade stated holding out her hands waiting for Kagome's.

'_**She must not touch them. You are not trained to control the power within your grasp. She will not be going on your journey.'**_

"I'm fine Keade. Really." Kagome stated with a bright smile on her face while her fists tightened subconsciously. "Can we…uh…get rid of the rest of the bandages please. They itch really bad, especially my forehead." She whined.

Keade only shook her head as she scooted a little closer to the fragile female before her. She picked up tiny scissors next to her bowl and brought them close to the wrappings that remained tight around Kagome's upper torso. Shippo jumped to his feet and walked over to Sango to help her finish up the tea, keeping his head down as he went. _**'The mark of purity.'**_ The voice of power whispered as Kagome sharply inhaled while Keade gently snipped away the bandages layer by layer. As the last of the cloth slid from her chest Kagome's reflexes kicked in causing her hands to launch out and wrap her silky white kimono top tighter around her as a pink light flashed across her skin. _**'Your pure heart hides behind the mark. With your pure heart you are able to use your miko powers.'**_

"You will need to let me see your wounds soon Kagome." Keade stated with a sigh of annoyance as she put the scissors down back on the ground. Her hands moved back to pick up the yellow sponge that was once again swollen with clean, warm water. Keade moved up to Kagome's forehead, allowing her eyes to search the brilliant sapphire as she began to work on the wrappings around her head. She gently dabbed at the dry itchy cloth while her other hand trembled as it gently unraveled the offending bandage. Kagome's hands twitched against the kimonos delicate cloth as her anxiety grew. _**'Remember they must not touch the marks. Especially the mark of the Kami's. This mark is what holds you in balance. This mark is your only weakness.'**_ Power warned.

Kagome gulped as she felt Keade's hands slowly unravel the itchy fabric away from her head. She felt her head lighten as if a great weight was roughly yanked off her shoulders causing her body to feel like it weighed as light as a feather as the offending cloth slid away from her head. A white light flashed before dissolving into her skin allowing the mark on her head to glow lightly. A pink star the size of a half dollar gleamed in the center of her forehead with a bright blue crescent moon off to the right slightly.

Gasps and the sound of shattering pottery followed by the hissing of a doused fire caused Kagome to freeze. Her eyes came up to stare at the people before her. Shippo's mouth hung open while his eyes remained trained on Kagome's face. Keade's body shook as the bandage slowly slid from her grasp and flutter down to earth on its own accord. Sango's hands covered her mouth as she stared at her sister before her, never once noticing that she had dropped the tea kettle into the fire, effectively putting it out.

"What?" Kagome asked as she brought her hand up to her head to cover the mark that she was unable to see.

"Oh my god." Sango whispered. "I have to go get Miroku." She stated before running out of the hut.

"Kagome?" Shippo whined with worry obvious in the one simple word.

Kagome felt her heart clench at the sadness and worry that radiated off her child. "Oh Shippo." Kagome spoke as she brought her hand away from the mark that adorned her forehead. She leaned forward slightly holding out her hands to her son for a gentle embrace that she craved to give to him. _**'THE MIKO!'**_ Power screamed causing Kagome to jump at the beings sudden urgency.

Kagome fell back just barely dodging the elder woman's hand that was only a mere inch away from touching the mark upon her forehead. "Don't touch it." Kagome snapped as she scrambled back away from the elderly woman before her causing her back to bump into the wall of the hut.

"Do you know what that is child?" Keade asked in astonishment.

"I don't know what it looks like or what it does but I do know that you can't touch it." Kagome stated wearily as the elderly woman moved to touch it again.

"It's the mark of the Kami's." A male whispered causing Kagome's attention to turn to the door. Sango stood behind the purple clad monk, trembling slightly while the monk stared in aw. "How could this be?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes on the elderly miko in front of her as she scooted closer. "Stop." Kagome growled out in warning as she felt her muscles tense. "Know one is allowed to touch it. I do not want to hurt anyone."

"It won't hurt us. It is the mark of the Kami's." Keade whispered as she scooted closer to the little miko.

Kagome felt her hair stand on end in warning while her muscles bunched, ready to move in any way. _**'You must leave. Humans are too weak to understand the power that resides within the mark. They will be attracted to it.'**_ Power warned.

Her eyes remained transfixed on the woman before her. She watched as the old woman continued to scoot closer to her with her dark brown eyes glazing over while they continued to stare at the glowing mark upon her forehead. "I am sorry." Kagome stated before her muscles exploded. Within a blink of an eye Kagome blurred out of existence only to reappear before her child as she scooped him up into her arms. Shippo held onto Kagome tight as she scooted to the side and slid out of the hut past the gaping monk and shocked demon slayer. She reappeared again in front of the hut with her muscles tensing up once more as her eyes landed on the infamous half brothers that stood before her.

Inuyasha stood in front of Kikyo with a shocked look upon his face as he took in the power that radiated off the female before him. Sesshomaru's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion at the sight of the tense female before him. His eyes scanned her defensive form that clutched her son close to her chest. "Stay away." Kagome growled out as she jumped to the side slightly as she felt Miroku and Sango move towards her from behind. Her feet side stepped and moved without a sound as she moved to a point where she could see everyone around her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice caused her tense even more as she saw him step forward. "What happened to you?"

"Miko." Kagome's head snapped to the side to stare at Sesshomaru. "You hold the mark of the Kami's and the mark of this Sesshomaru's house. How is this?" He asked, demanding an answer.

"All I know of is the mark of the Kami's. I do not know anything about the mark of your house."

Sesshomaru disappeared and reappeared in front of her, his iron like grip holding her chin in place while his golden gaze stared at the mark upon her forehead. "Don't touch me." Kagome growled out while her chest rumbled from her threat.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he brought his other hand up to push her hair away from the glowing mark. She felt the mark burn slightly as his claw touched her cream colored skin that was around the mark. _**'He mustn't touch the mark!'**_

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Kagome screamed as she yanked her head away from his grasp as she jumped back away from the demon before her.

Shippo cringed slightly from the ringing that banged violently against his ear drums. "Kagome." Shippo cried from the pain the continued to attack his delicate ears from her screech.

Kagome's eyes flashed down to her son, worry etched within her delicate facial features. "Oh Shippo…I'm so sorry." She whispered soothingly.

'_**MOVE!'**_

Kagome's eyes snapped up in front of her as Sesshomaru appeared before her again. Kagome let out an eep of surprise before her muscles exploded once more as adrenaline fueled her to disappear in a blink of sudden speed. _'What should I do?'_ Kagome screamed within her mind as she continued to dodge the swipes that Sesshomaru took at her.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs as he charged towards the blurring battle of swipes and dodges.

Kagome tensed as she jumped to the side away from Inuyasha's reach as he tried to grab her upper arm. She ducked underneath Sesshomaru's arm and sprinted towards the woods with the two brothers hot on her tail. _'Help me please!'_ Kagome cried out within her mind, desperate to find any form of guidance as she flew threw the trees. She screamed in terror as Sesshomaru appeared before her with a smirk shining bright on his face while his eyes held a glint of…excitement.

'_**Run!'**_

Kagome jumped back and ducked to her left before leaping into a tree, effectively missing the surprise grab that Inuyasha had intended from behind. He growled out in anger as his body hit a tree before he leapt back to his feet and gave chase once more. Shippo shook within Kagome's grasp as she flew threw the tree tops before dropping to the ground as the forest ended, becoming a field of luscious green grass. Her feet dug into the dirt kicking up tiny clumps of grass as she ran towards the forest that began on the other side of the field.

"I got you miko."

Kagome screamed out in pain as she felt something sharp slice into her back causing her to fall forward. Her body slid slightly knocking Shippo from her tight grasp. "KAGOME!" She heard him scream out to her before a hand came down around her neck effectively cutting off her oxygen.

She gasped for air as her legs kicked out at the demon lord that held her down causing dirt to smear into her fresh wounds. "Submit to me." She heard him growl out as his grip tightened around her neck.

Kagome's left hand gripped his arm tight trying to pry the iron grip away from her neck. Her hang lit up in a vibrant light green glow of power. CRACK. Sesshomaru howled in pain as he yanked his broken arm away from the tiny female that remained in the grass gasping for air. Her left hand glowed green showing off the mark of great strength. The crunch of grass caused her to jump and roll to the side as a hand came down where she had once lay. Inuyasha growled out in annoyance once more as he lunged towards her. She let out another scream as she scrambled to her feet and dodged the sloppy grab. Her feet slid slightly as she ran towards her son that lay in the grass, to scared and confused to move from the spot he was dropped in. Kagome's arms wrapped around her son tight as she yanked him off the ground and turned towards the two brothers that now, stood before her.

Inuyasha's body trembled as his shoulders heaved up and down trying to regain his breath. Tiny scrapes covered his face with spots of dirt covering his skin and clothes. Sesshomaru's eyes held a tint of red with anger covering his face. His right hand held his broken left arm against his side trying to pop the bones back together. Kagome's blood dripped from his claws that had swiped at her back. Their auras flooded over her trying to make her submit to them, but she stood strong ready to continue her flee into the woods at any second. She ignored the pulse of pain that throbbed against her back while her blood dripped threw her clothes and onto the grass, allowing the sweet scent of her rare blood to fill the air as a breeze swept over the field and into the woods around them.

A mighty roar erupted from around them causing the earth to shake from its intensity. Sesshomaru's eyes turned gold as his body froze. Inuyasha tensed as he felt a strong demon aura flood over him, promising pain. Kagome gripped her son tighter while she continued to watch the two men before her, ready for anything. Her muscles slowly relaxed as she felt the demons aura flood over her. The suns bright rays disappeared for a second as a giant white dog flew over the group and landed in front of the defensive miko growling menacingly at the men that stood before her.

The animal's giant white fangs glistened within the suns bright rays of light while the demons poisonous saliva dripped from its fangs onto the ground causing the grass to hiss in agony. The demon's beautiful white fur remained standing on its end as he defended the female that stood behind him. His ears remained pinned back against his skull only to perk slightly as he heard Kagome whisper, "thank Kami," before falling to her knees from the sudden exhaustion and pain that raked at her bones.

"Kagome." Shippo whined as he pushed her slightly with his little hands.

"It's okay Shippo. We're safe now."

"How do you know Kagome?" Shippo asked as he eyed the demon that stood in front of them defensively.

"He's here for us. The Kami's sent him to us for protection."

"But Kagome-" Inuyasha began only to earn a growl from the demon before him. Inuyasha glared at the dog demon, sending him a growl of his own. "I always have protected you Kagome. Why can't I do it now?" Inuyasha asked, keeping his eyes on the demon before him.

"That's how your back." Sesshomaru spoke in a near whisper as his eyes widened. "Father?"

***HAHAHA I conquered this chapter. I was having problems at first but I won in the end. I believe I could have done better on this chapter but I had promised the reviewers of the story that I would update by this weekend. TADA! I hope you guys liked it. So now you guys have questions that will all be answered. Such as what is the mark of the kami's. It will be answered. Why was Keade acting so weird? That will be answered. Any other questions that you have feel free to send to me via message or review and I would love to answer it for you in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!! The more reviews the faster I post. I SWEAR IT!**


	4. Inutashio and the Mark of the Kami's

**Chapter 3: Inutaisho and the Mark of the Kami's**

The tiny whisper of the long lost word caused muscles to tense as the giant dog demon before them seemed to smirk. Its sharp fangs glistened against the rays of sun before the demonic aura slowly began to dissipate with a swirl of glorious blue that seemed to lick at his massive paws. Kagome released a tentative sigh of relief as she felt the demons aura flood over her. Her grip on her young kit slowly relaxed allowing Shippo to stare wide eyed at the new comer.

"How?" Sesshomaru asked as his back straightened, confusion written across his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Inuyasha yelled, immediately bringing everyone's eyes to the hanyou who seemed to be steaming from the confusion that was rapidly fueling his growing anger.

The dog demon before him let out a growl of disapproval before allowing a snort of disgust to shoot a small bit of snot from his nostrils. The luscious grass sizzled, releasing a black smoke, as the acid within the green snot ate at the grass turning it into gray ash. The new comer's head moved up towards the cloud less sky allowing his cleared out wet nose to take in the scents that were carried into the clearing by a quiet breeze. His eyes narrowed, glaring at a black spec that was flying towards them. The demons ears perked up before turning his attention back to his sons.

"INUYASHA! KAGOME!" Miroku and Sango called out in unison as they came into view of the growing group within the field.

Kagome flinched slightly as she heard her companions call out to the angry hanyou and herself, causing her arms to once again tighten around her kit. Kirara landed a few feet behind the enraged half breed with her passengers instantly leaping off of her, ready for battle, ready to protect. Kagome's eyes swirled with tears while she continued to grip her kit close to her chest. Her adrenaline was slowly dying away allowing the pain from the gashes on her back to begin to settle in. Her blood pumped trying desperately to clog her wounds. _**'Your wounds will heal by the morning.'**_ Power stated before sliding into the darkness of her mind waiting to be called upon once more. Her skin burned from the poison that her blood was beginning to push out of her system. Tears slid out of the corners of her puffy red eyes while a surge of pain slid into her muscles causing them to cramp up painfully.

Her skin tingled as she felt what seemed like feathers tickle her arms allowing a shiver to travel up her spine releasing some of the tension within her muscles that were crying out to her for her to relax. Tears slid down her rosy red cheeks, dripping into her son's curly orange hair. Her pained face caused her eyes to crinkle while her back arched slightly to relieve some of the intense pain. The ghosting feather sensation returned as she felt the warmth of the soothing touch run once more across her delicate arms. Kagome's eyes slowly opened, blinking away the blurry tears, to see white within her vision. She gasped at the softness of the white fur from the tail that touched her arm as if it were a gentle hand trying to reassure her worries and flick away the pain.

"Kagome?" She heard a soft whisper come from the bundle within her tight grasp. Her mind seemed to register everything going on around her the second she heard her son's voice echo within her mind. Her muscles tingled to hold her son tighter as she felt him tremble with fear while his tiny pupils were dilated, flicking between the new comer and the people that his mother called 'friends'. "What's….what's going on?" Shippo whispered while his tiny hands grasped onto the front of her mutilated kimono.

Kagome pulled Shippo closer to her chest as she felt the earth shake as the mighty dog demon before her took a step back to cover her form from everyone's view. "Everything is going to be okay Shippo." She whispered to him soothingly, pushing her pain to the back of her mind as her motherly instincts kicked into over drive. "This demon is here to help us. I have to go away for a little while Shippo." She paused as she felt her child stiffen within her grasp. She rested her cheek on his frizzy red head before continuing. "I was hoping you would come with me Shippo. I could never be away from my own son."

"YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE WENCH!" Inuyasha's brash voice screamed out to her from the other side of the now growling demon.

Kagome tensed slightly as she felt the flare of demonic auras that slammed roughly against each other, filling the clearing with power. Sesshomaru's aura swirled with a beautiful glow of purplish red that banged roughly against Inuyahsa's demonic red aura and the blue aura of the giant dog demon. The wind picked up, singing as it became charged with the energy of the three demon males that demanded to be alpha amongst the group. The light blue caress of the clear sky darkened into a deep purple above the groups head, covering the field with a promise of pain for ruining the peace that once swirled around them happily. Dark clouds seemed to roll out from the heavens slamming into one another as the demonic power of the males continued to pound against one another. She felt the rumble once more under her feet as a low growl reverberated out of the confines of the dog demons chest, challenging Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to go against his mighty power that over powered their own. Kagome loosened her grip on her child to stare into Shippo's frightened hazel gaze. She pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes as she tried to ignore the demonic auras that continued to bang against her pure aura. Her skin tingled from her powers that stirred within her trying to leak out of her pores in order to protect their master from the demons that surrounded her. "Do you want to come with me Shippo?"

Shippo's watery gaze scanned her face trying to find his answer within her eyes. His body trembled, growing more and more fearful of the power growing around him, only finding peace within his adopted mothers grasp. "I don't want to be away from you mommy." He cried out wrapping his arms around her neck, allowing his eyes to spill the tears that he tried desperately to hold back in front of her.

Kagome gripped her son tight to her chest as the winds picked up to that of tropical storm force, whipping her hair violently around her heart shaped face. Her powers nipped at her skin trying to be let loose as the auras of the dog demon males caused lightening to crackle across the darkened sky. Her heart clenched tightly while her head spun from the intense amount of youki rekki rubbing roughly against her petite form. She bent a delicate finger under Shippo's trembling chin, moving his head to look at her once more. She placed her forehead against his with a soft smile touching her plump lips. "We are going on a journey together with this dog demon. He came to protect us." She said allowing her breath to tickle the little boy's nose. Her head seemed to grow light as her powers slid out of her pores to grow her own offensive aura against the threats around her. "We will be a family, just the three of us." Her thoughts slid out of her mind before allowing her nose to rub against Shippo's in a gentle Eskimo kiss.

Her aura swirled around her son's as she felt some of her concealed power slide into the mind of the little demon kit within her grasp. She heard her son gasp at the sudden intrusion of power before his body grew warm with strength. _**'The bond of the Kami's is complete.'**_ Power spoke as the darkness within her mind grew lighter allowing the voice of her hidden strength to slowly show its once dark form. A mighty beast slid out of the darkness into the blinding light of white that flooded her mind with her pure energy. A massive black dog stood with a stance that radiated that of power and wisdom. His midnight black fur and ruby red orbs showed the strength that can over power any demon but his white wings shimmered within the light giving the beast an air of divinity. Its red eyes gleamed with knowledge as it stared out threw Kagome's gaze, seeing what she sees at all times. Silvery, white flames flickered out from the bottom of the beast gigantic paws that seemed to promise destruction with one mighty swipe. _**'With the completion of the Kami's mark now in place the journey can begin.'**_

'_What do you mean?'_ She asked the animal that stood before her inner self.

'_**With the mark of the Kami's now on your kits head he will be protected during the journey that you three must take to save the universe from the evil that is awakening from the shadows. The mark of the Kami's is meant to protect your son and intended from your own powers that have been enhanced from the mark. The other four marks are due to that of the shikon no tama being sucked into your bones, making you the new shikon no tama.**_'

"KAGOME!" Sango screamed out to her dazed friend over the vicious winds.

'_Why did Keade continue to try and touch my marks?'_

'_**Humans are weak. The Mark of the Kami's shows the greatest of power. With this mark humans and some demons will try to kill you or mate with you for the power that they can gain with the mark of the kami's. They will be drawn to your son, your intended and yourself. That is why the three of you must stay together.'**_ The beast spoke as the light seemed to brighten around the massive animal. Two new animals stepped up to the beast side, radiating power and…love. A soft smile touched her inner beings lips as the animals came into focus to reveal the giant white dog that stood before her actual being and a small fox that seems to be bouncing in place. _**'You must be on guard at all times. You must protect each other.'**_

Kagome's eyes slowly opened to blink at the bright pink star and blue crescent moon that was now shining upon Shippo's forehead. Her luscious lips placed a tender kiss on the new mark allowing her son to feel her love for him. Her smile brightened as she slowly allowed her son to be placed on the ground. Kagome turned her gaze to the little shimmer of white that was flowing out of her muscles and into her slightly tanned skin. She took in a deep breath allowing her powers to flow into her limbs, her lungs slowly released her breath threw her red lips allowing her aura to flare out and challenge the demons around her.

Her muscles tensed as a flicker of another miko aura rubbed against her own. Her eyes snapped to the side to inspect the forest line to her right. Kagome's sapphire orbs filled with golden specks as she felt the pure aura challenge her owns. Her body reacted within seconds as her eyes caught a quick glimmer of an arrowhead seconds before it was launched towards her intended. Her legs lunged herself forward, stepping in front of the purifying arrow that was aimed for the giant dog demons neck. Her glowing form released a white flash as her hand snapped up and caught the arrow a mere inch from her heart. Her aura instantly purified the offending auras around her causing the three demon males to suck their demonic auras back into themselves. The gusting wind halted instantly as her aura slammed against the demonic auras that had surrounded her. The world seemed to grow silent as her power swirled around her while her eyes examined the offending stick within her grasp. Her eyes flicked up as her ears caught the sound of the once dead priestess, stepping out of the protection of the forest. The look a like priestess glared back at the powerful miko, disgust obvious on her face.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha spoke out as his eyes caught sight of the offensive female.

"No one harms what is mine."

Everyone's body seemed to tense at the volume of anger and threat that the voice held. "Ka…Kagome?" Sango spoke as her eyes looked over at the angered girl that held the arrow with a white knuckled grasp. Her white aura continued to grow out around her causing her hair to fly around her once more. Shippo slid behind his mother allowing him to be blocked from the fight that was beginning to form between the two females. He ducked slightly to stare in between her legs out towards the emotionless girl that threatened his newly formed family.

"You protect a demon you have never met before. You turn on your friends to be with a disgusting demon." Kikyo spat out bitterly.

"You know not of what you speak." Kagome growled out in return as she felt the power within her grow in intensity within her arms.

"The kami's give you the greatest power that can ever be given and what you do is turn on your friends and run to a beast. You are a worthless being. You should give your power to someone that deserves it. Someone that will kill all the evil...including demons."

A low growl reverberated out from behind Kagome's defensive form. The hot breath of the giant dog demon caressed her visible skin, stinging her open wounds slightly. "No." Kagome whispered to the demon that moved towards her to defend her. "I will take care of this." She continued as her eyes slid into an evil glare that promised pain. "You do not deserve to be called a miko!" Kagome snapped out in return to the offensive miko's words.

"Do you really think you will find love from a demon? You couldn't even find it from a half demon what makes you think a pure bread demon will? HUH! Demons are not to be trusted! Kill that beast now before he turns on you and crushes you like the bug they know you are!" Kikyo snapped viciously.

Kagome growled at her offensive words. The white purification power that created a second skin on her body slid into the arrow within her grasp allowing it to travel down the long shaft and into the arrows deadly tip leaving a glow of destructive power within the simple weapon. "You are not to be trusted." Kagome spat out with a cruel snap of disgust in her voices tone. A smirk pulled against her lips as the glitter of gold within Kagome's gaze shined brightly. "I shall kill you now."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed as her muscles stiffened, readying herself for battle. "How will you kill me now, huh…Kagome? I have regained my entire soul and with that all of my power. You could not kill me before. You can not kill me now even with that mark. Once I kill you I can gain the mark of the kami's for my own and kill that disgusting creature that you protected." Kikyo stated with an air of over confidence swirling around her.

Kagome smiled brightly gripping the arrow tight within her grasp. "Then die." She stated as she stepped forward, pulling her arm back in the processes. Her right hand flashed a brilliant green allowing her strength to send a charge into the arrow. Her body threw the arrow forward as if she was whipping a baseball at a catcher, Kikyo. The arrow sang, charged with the mark of strength to make it fly threw the air and her newly formed miko power to add extra destruction upon its contact.

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha cried out as he watched the arrow fly towards his love. The said woman gasped as the arrow pierced the warm skin of her chest and slid deep into her chest cavity. Blood exploded from the gaping whole as the arrow exited out of her back with a still beating heart pounding against the arrows shaft. A few meters away the arrow slammed into the ground with a soft thud as Kikyo's lifeless body dropped to the ground. "KIKYO!" Inuyasha cried out again as he ran towards his fallen love, tears flooding down his cheeks.

Sesshomaru remained where he was staring at the powerful miko that continued to glow with the power of the kami's mixed within her aura. _'So much power.'_ His mind spoke as he felt his beast grow weary from the woman before him. He tensed as the forgotten new comer moved allowing his demonic aura to be wheeled back into his body.

The blue aura that encased the dog demons mighty paws wrapped around the demon's toned form as the fur shortened into tan skin that formed perfectly around muscles similar to that of a human's. Beautiful silver locks blew in the wind, the ends tickling his bare back as they fluttered down, just barely reaching his rounded buttock. White pants stained in blotches of soot and mud is the only thing that protected him from mother nature and her cool spring breeze that fluttered across the clearing taking over the destructive gust that was pushed away only moments ago by Kagome's pure powers. The man's sharply chiseled face showed that of a powerful being and politician that never took 'no' for an answer. His golden gaze held flecks of crimson as he stared at his eldest son before him. One violet mark of his royalty, slashed across each predominate cheek, was still jagged from his transformation. The only thing that was different from Sesshomaru's last sighting of his father was the mark upon his father's forehead. A pink star glowed upon his forehead with the blue crescent moon on top of it. The mark of the Kami's.

Shippo stared at the man openly shocked at the sight of his sudden transformation. His tiny hand grabbed onto the bottom of Kagome's pants, pulling on it slightly to gain her attention. Kagome blinked allowing her gaze to turn to her tiny child then have them flick to the man that stood behind her. Her mind and body relaxed instantly at the sight of him. Kagome's power hissed as they were roughly yanked back into the confines of her body, the instinct to protect disappearing abruptly. A bright smile formed on her face before she lunged forward wrapping her arms around the man's muscular neck, his arms were instantly around her waist pulling Kagome closer to him. "I am so happy you are here." She whispered into his neck.

"I will always be here when you need me my little miko." The man stated with his rough masculine tone allowing shivers to be sent down the tiny female's spine.

"Father?"

The new comer pulled away from Kagome's tight grip reluctantly, but still keeping an arm tightly wrapped around her waist, in assurance that she was still next to him. "It is good to see you again pup."

"Sesshomaru…?" Miroku spoke up gaining the daiyouki's attention. "I thought your father died."

"This Sesshomaru thought so to." Sesshomaru stated never once removing his gaze from the close couple. Kagome bent down and plucked Shippo off the ground with a bright smile on her face as she held the child close to her chest, her shoulder subconsciously leaning into his father's chest. "You must not be this Sesshomaru's father. You are an imposter."

Kagome glared at the demon before, about to retort but only to feel her intendeds hand tighten against her waist. "It is alright my little Kagome. Allow me to answer my sons quarrels." He said allowing his golden gaze to turn to the woman next to him, instantly calming her anger. His eyes flicked back to the two humans and his son that stood before him ready for any sign of an attack. "I am the real Inutashio, the greatest general to walk this pathetic planet. The Kami's have sent me to join my intended's quest in order to protect her and claim her as my own. With me here know one can harm what is mine."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the man before him. He opened his mouth to speak only to freeze as a flood of demonic aura washed over the field once more.

**"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" **A mighty roar ripped out of Inuyasha's broken heart as he held his dead love close to his chest. His red demonic aura flared around him as his fangs elongated. His honey colored eyes changed into dangerous crimson, his claws lengthening in the process. His head snapped to the side, glaring at the miko in front of him. **"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"** He roared out as his hands dropped his lifeless female before charging forward, claws poised for a disgusting kill.

***I finally finished my midterms. I am so sorry that they took so long. But I am going to be on my spring break this whole week and most likely away from my XBOX (crying). Sadly I am addicted to Modern Warfare 2 so I am going to be hyperventilating in a corner for a whole week while trying to write another chapter for this story and PIRATE I AM. I hope you liked this chapter. Ask questions if you have any and I will try to answer any of them. I would also like to say (drum roll) THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! I LOVE YOU!!!! Please review!**


	5. Power of Thy Intended

**Chapter 4: Power of thy Intended**

The flow of demonic power slammed roughly against Kagome's senses causing her head to spin. She clutched Shippo tighter to her breast as she found her balance becoming lost from the sudden onslaught of evil that rolled off of her hanyou friend in vicious waves. Her skin burned from the auras malicious touch causing her skin to bubble slightly as if her pale colored flesh was being eaten by an invisible fire. Her powers swelled and expanded around her in a subconscious protection from the evil entity that threatened her life. She flinched as her white barrier was slammed roughly causing her power to whiplash back against her mind as her 'friends' claws sank into the newly formed barrier.

She gasped as her son squiggled within her grasp causing the rapidly forming blisters to swell and sting with vengeance. She gripped Shippo closer to her bosom causing him to not move allowing the pain within her arms to turn to a horrible feeling of intense heat lapping at her forearms that were covering her son from the aura that attacked them. Her sapphire gaze turned into a deadly glare that promised pain. An inhuman growl reverberated from her throat as she watched the hanyou charge towards her barrier once more only to be flung backwards once more from the clash of his demonic powers crashing against her stronger pure shield.

The hairs on her cooking body stood on end as she felt herself grow angrier and angrier with every crimson clawed attack that slammed into her barrier, causing the whiplash of her power that bent to his attacks to slam roughly against her battered brain. Her aura swirled dangerously with a distinctive snap of anger and annoyance causing the sky to darken from its light blue to a stormy dark purple. She felt her power swell as the beast within her mind stepped forward, sensing the danger of the actions being caused by heavy breathing hanyou. Her shoulders stiffened as she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. Her glare turned to the man beside her that showed only greater anger at the hanyou's attack. Inutashio's face that once held a little smile for her within his gorgeous golden gaze now allowed his fangs to be bared at the offensive male. His golden gaze slid into a crimson red color showing the immense anger that swirled within him. His tattoos of royalty shined there appropriate colors as they became jagged while his beast took over his body. The mark of the kami's upon Inutashio's forehead flashed a bright red color changing the color of the pink star to red as his beast took a hold of his human form. Inutashio's aura snaked around hers promising an even greater defense and fierce offense as he stepped in front of her to block the attack of Inuyasha's aura that slid threw her barrier with ease, allowing him to take the brunt of the burning aura.

Kagome's muscles loosened slightly but remained tight in case of any surprise attack. She took a small step forward placing a gentle hand on Inutashio's back in reassurance. Her eyes remained on her long timed friend that slammed, clawed and slammed once more against her barrier in a relentless tirade to get to her and kill her with his sharp claws. His eyes bled crimson showing his lack of control in the predicament that he was in. "I will not harm him Kagome." She heard Inutashio speak with a deeper more animalistic tone. "I will simply put this pup in his place."

"I worry for you as well." Kagome stated as she rested her cheek against his shoulder as she began to feel her brain throb from the constant pounding against her barrier that released a backlash of power that slammed roughly against her skull again and again. "Even though I know so little about you I feel that I worry more about you than I do anyone else." She felt Power stir within her mind trying to pull her power, her barrier, back into her mind to cure the pain that was pounding within her cranium. She released a gentle sigh, allowing her breath to flutter across Inutashio's bare back. "Please, don't get hurt." She whispered as she allowed Power to suck in her barrier causing a whiplash like effect to slam roughly against her head making her stumble backwards, clutching Shippo close to her. Her vision blurred and spun making her stomach clench, trying to hold down what little food was in her stomach.

A mighty roar ripped threw Inutashio's throat as he charged forward meeting Inuyasha's claws with his own before throwing a punch into the hanyou's face, sending him across the clearing. Inuyasha grunted as he landed roughly onto his shoulder before skidding across the field, ripping up the beautiful green grass as he went. Inutashio stood up straight watching the younger Inu struggle to his feet before releasing a low growl, baring his fangs at the man that interfered.

Kagome watched as they circled one another waiting for the other to be the first to strike. Shippo stirred once more to watch the battle from his spot in his mother's arms. Shippo watched in awe as the two males met once again only to be broken apart by Inutashio's vicious kick to Inuyasha's stomach, once again sending the hanyou to another corner in the field. "Kagome?" Said woman jumped slightly as she heard the female voice of her friend that she calls a 'sister'. Said girl turned quickly taking a step back from the sudden intrusion of space that her friends had taken. She eyed her slayer and monk friends with suspicion while out of the corner of her eyes she continued to watch her intended battle her hanyou friend.

"What is going on Lady Kagome?" Miroku then asked as he watched her retreat another step.

"I am leaving. I have another journey to take before I can go home."

"What journey?" Sango asked as she watched her friend slide into a defensive position.

A howl of pain interrupted Kagome's answer causing her eyes to snap over to the two males that continued to fight. Inuyasha clutching his chest as blood trickled out of a fresh wound. Inutashio stood glaring at his son, droplets of blood staining the ground as they rolled off his finger tips. Inuyasha shakily rose back to his feet with one hand gripping his bleeding chest while the other held out poised for another attack. Her eyes snapped back to her friends in front of her as her ears caught the sound of crunching grass. She jumped back putting space between her and her friends as she caught the two creeping closer to her while she was watching her intended. "What do you want?" Kagome growled out as she slowly began to feel uncomfortable from the people and demons that were within the clearing.

"We want to help Kagome." Sango stated as fresh tears began to tickle the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill.

_**'Danger.'**_ Power whispered as he tensed, sending out waves of his hidden strength, causing her barrier to reform around her and her son. A yelp resounded from behind her causing Kagome to jump once more to the side only to see that Sesshomaru had some how crossed the field to stand only a foot away from her without her knowledge of any one of foot steps. Fear tickled Kagome's skin as she heard a growl of anger erupt from Sesshomaru's throat before he began to stalk her once again, searching for any weakness in her perfect barrier of pure energy.

A blue aura flooded over the field as the earth shook from a mighty roar. The earth cracked and groaned as Inutashio's giant white dog form leapt and landed in the front of Kagome's form in a defensive position. He launched forward swiping his mighty paw at his eldest son causing Sesshomaru to jump back, effectively avoiding his father's sudden attack. _**'We must leave.'**_ Power whispered to her as he entered to light of her mind, watching what was happening around them.

Kagome couldn't move. She felt her body shake where she stood as her eyes watched as Sesshomaru transformed in front of her eyes into his beast mighty form. The two giant white dogs clashed against each other with a flash of red entering and exiting the battle as the hanyou too tried to get a piece of father's mighty being ripped apart. Her muscles tightened as her lungs sucked in and released air so quickly her body began to hyperventilate. The ground trembled under her feet as continuous little earthquakes shook apart the clearing. Jaws snapped at one another as the dogs claws clamped down onto their opponents muscles trying desperately to gain an advantage.

The once snow white coats of the gigantic dogs that stood before began to turn rose red as they became stained with each others blood. Inutashio snapped his jaw effectively grabbing a chunk of Sesshomaru's neck; pulling on it roughly he used his paws to yank him roughly to the ground. Sesshomaru yelped from the sudden pain the coursed threw his neck before his head slammed against the ground. Inutashio then jumped to his side effectively dodging his youngest son before using his paw to smack him out of the air as if he were merely an annoying fly buzzing around his head.

Sesshomaru struggled to his feet as he felt a current of fresh blood trickled down his neck and onto his shoulder. He growled low, baring his poisonous fangs at the elder before him. Inutashio returned the challenging growl while his claws dug into the dampening dirt, readying himself to pounce. His demonic aura swirled around him adding a promising edge to his threat of pain and dominance.

"INUTASHIO!" Kagome screamed out to the mighty dog demon as she backed towards the battle between the three dog demons. A crowd of humans surged out from the tree line charging towards the group. _**'The old woman, Keade, told the village of your powers. They want us.'**_ Power snapped out as he released power into her rapidly pumping veins, strengthening her barrier against all evil threatened them. She gasped as the crowd surrounded her threatening to swallow her. Before any being could touch her barrier the earth shook as Inutashio landed in front of her once more sending out a surge of his demonic energy. The blue aura snapped viciously at everyone in the field sending any being that threatened his intended to the outskirts of the massive field. He snapped his head towards her allowing his blood stained nose to gently touch her blistered skin.

"Let's get out of here." Kagome spoke as she placed her hand on his cool, wet black nose. The gigantic dog only nodded before crouching down, to allow the tiny miko access to his back. Kagome quickly stepped forward releasing her son from her grasp as she reached as high as she could, trying to place Shippo on Inutashio's back. Shippo grabbed his white fur before climbing the rest of the way up his back. The little boys pleading hazel eyes immediately returned to his mother as he watched her wince as she began to climb to the top of his back while the humans, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha began to return from their dazed states.

Sesshomaru blinked repeatedly trying desperately to regain his vision only to have his eyes widened at the sight of the three trying to escape without detection. Her roared as he launched forward causing Kagome's rapidly beating heart to jump as she tried to climb faster up his back. Her arms cried out in pain from the blisters that sent shock waves of intense pain into her delicate arms. "Go!" She said as her eyes caught sight of Sesshomaru closing in on them. Her hands gripped onto her intendeds silky fur as he launched forward effectively evading Sesshomaru's attack. He leapt forward allowing his body to soar over the tree tops before landing roughly in the middle of the dense forest that he had appeared from. His muscles flexed and tensed as his legs pumped trying to gain distance from the others. He glanced to his side as he watched Kagome struggle to get onto his back.

Inutashio stopped abruptly before turning his head, allowing his nose to go under her bottom before pushing her up the rest of the way onto his back. A tiny eep escaped her lips from the sudden contact against her derriere letting a pretty blush stain her cheeks a cute red color. She sent the massive dog a deadly glare that only caused her intended to let out a bark of laughter before taking off once again, in a direction unknown to all three. "And so it begins." The Kami's whispered into the wind the whispered by them as the tiny group flew threw the woods.

*** Sorry it took forever to update. I have no excuse except for being busy. Since it is coming down to the end of the school year I am being attacked from every teacher with projects upon papers upon even bigger papers. I am sorry this chapter sucked. Yes I know it sucked but everyone kept asking for a new chapter. So I busted this one out in the hour that I have before I have to pick classes for my fall semester of junior year in college. Once again I am sorry that this chapter sucked. Your reviews can state that it sucks. I won't be offended. The next chapter starts the whole Touga Kagome romance. The evil dude won't arrive for a few more chapters. I want to start up this romance before I allow another character to enter. Please review. I want reviews really bad everyone.***


	6. Getting to Know, Getting Closer

**Chapter 5: Getting to Know, Getting Closer**

The moon shined against the darkly painted sky that held stars brighter than any candle light could hold. The milky beams of the full moon beamed down onto the quiet lake that only reflected the glorious night. A massive white ball of fluff lay at the edge of the lake, curled up around a blob of black and red. The dog's white ears twitched as they came to attention upon the beast muscular head. The pin straight ears flicked back and forth as it listened to its surroundings.

A tiny yawn caught the beast attention, causing the dogs ears to turn downward slightly as one of the animal's eyes lazily opened showing its crimson stare. His intense gaze remained on the beautiful black hair that was sprawled out upon his stomach. Kagome stretched slightly as she turned to lock gazes with the protective beast. She pushed slightly at the animal's fluffy tail that came to rest across her stomach in an attempt to keep her warm.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as her body fully turned, allowing her face to cuddle further into Inutashio's fluffy stomach. She hummed happily as her hands gripped his fur tightly showing her obvious comfort in the warmth. Inutashio blinked as he raised his head and stared at the sleepy woman that rested against him. His head cocked to the side slightly allowing his ears to flop in a cute manner as he blinked at the tiny onna. Kagome giggled at the sight of the confused male in front of her. "What?" She asked, allowing a blush to stain her cheeks.

He brought his face down to hers and tapped his cold black nose against her cheek causing her to giggle once more. He sniffed her hair before pulling his head back quickly and releasing a sneeze that caused Kagome and the sleeping Shippo to jump slightly from the sudden jostle of his lungs trying to clear the body's internal system. Shippo grumbled as he rolled over, burring his body closer to the warmth of Inutashio's stomach as he fell back into a deep sleep. Inutashio brought his nose back to Kagome's face and nudged her cheek once more with his wet nose.

Kagome's face brightened as she placed a gentle hand against the black nose of her intended. She pushed it away slightly as she brought her other hand up to pat his muzzle. Her hands tingled as they rubbed the tougher fur that covered his lips. A smile stretched across her face as he brought his face closer to her touch. Her hands slid up his face memorizing every edge of the demons face. Her eyes turned from the snow white fur to the crimson stare that watched her every move. Her sapphire gaze seemed to be sucked into the male's soul taking in the emotions that rolled around within the powerful gaze that held dominance. Happiness. She smiled even more, if it was possible, as she recognized the brightest emotion that swirled around in his gaze.

Kagome blinked, brining herself back to the real world only to notice that she was standing up her hands holding the demons giant muzzle close to her petite form. She blushed as she quickly released him, taking a step back to allow the proper amount of space between the two to make her…comfortable. Her rose colored face looked down at the ground in pure embarrassment. She jumped as she felt a warm hand touch her blushed stained cheek causing her eyes to snap up to meet that of gold. Her sapphire gaze immediately snapped over to her son only to see his laying fast asleep on the ground with what looked to be a giant white fur pellet laid across his small body. "It is a part of me." His voice caused his chest to rumble allowing the tiny miko's gaze to return to him. "That is my moko moko, it is a piece of inner demon. It will keep him warm and safe while we talk." Inutashio stated as he caught the confusion within her gaze.

A bright smile spread across her face as she looked back at her tiny kit. She leaned over his sleeping form and lightly brushed her lips across his temple. Shippo's face lightened with a tiny smile as he cuddled further into the white fur. Kagome turned her happy gaze back to the male before her. Her legs gently pushed her from her kneeling position while her gentle hand reached out for his.

Inutashio stepped forward intertwining their fingers before he lead her towards the waters edge. His legs pulled them threw the waist tall grass allowing the tips to tickle their arms as they passed. Kagome's eyes stared up into the sky taking in the beautiful light that beamed down on them. Her hand subconsciously gripped his from the pure happiness that pumped threw her tiny veins. His golden gaze flicked over to the onna next to him. He seemed to pause slightly as he milked in the glow that seemed to engulf her skin from…joy. Her eyes twinkled with the light of the stars while the moons glorious beam of light made her face shine even brighter against the raven locks that framed her heart shaped face. His beast seemed to…purr…in content from behinds its cage. He felt himself getting lost within her sapphire eyes as they turned to look at him. Her cheeks brightened with a pink tint staining her cheeks.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Kagome's question quickly brought Inutashio back to the realm of the living causing him to shake his head slightly.

Inutashio turned his gaze back ahead of him as he found that they were nearing the waters edge slowly but surely. "I feel like as if I have known you for…ever. But yet…" He paused as he turned his curious gaze on her. "…I know nothing about you. I do not know where you live, your favorite color or food. Please tell me about yourself. I hate not knowing anything about the most beautiful creature on this planet." He said gently as he curled his index finger under her chin, causing her to look up into his intense gaze.

Kagome coughed as she felt the annoying weight of the spot light push on her shoulders. Her cheeks brightened as she rolled her shoulders trying to get rid of the annoying weight. "What…um…is it that you want to know?" She asked averting her eyes to the ground.

"Everything." He blurted out without a single thought gracing his mind.

"Oh…well…where should I begin?" She asked as her mind flicked into thinking mode. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she began to think.

"From the very beginning." He whispered into her ear, causing Kagome to eep as she jumped from the general's sudden closeness. Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed his face shining with a peaceful bliss about it as he inhaled her scent. His nose buried further into the crook of her neck allowing his nose and lips to be swallowed by her admirable raven locks. Her body stiffened as she felt Inutashio's breath tickle her skin sending a warm shiver down her spine. Her muscles shook trying desperately to hold her up. Her knees buckled as his nose gently tapped against the warm skin of her exposed neck. She released a shaky breath as her skin seemed to melt off of her from the contact. She was putty within his hands and they haven't even known each other for 21 hours. Her uneasiness filled her scent ruining the scent of lavenders and newly formed droplets of rain that made up her distinct scent. Inutashio pulled back slightly allowing his arms to pull her up slightly.

Kagome gulped as her eyes locked with gold. Her heart skipped a beat while the heat of his body engulfed her. "Oh...um…uh…of course." She stumbled with her words while her hands subconsciously tightened in nervousness. "Well my favorite color is blue." She started, feeling her nervousness dying with every second allowing her courage to step up and takes it place on the stand. Her courage grew in strength as the words of her life rolled off her tongue in an exciting story of adventure and the beginnings of what she thought to be love. "And now I'm here. And for once…" she paused as she looked up staring deep into the golden orbs returned her stare. "I am happy. Don't get me wrong I was happy with where ever I am. But here…" She motioned to the closeness of each other, his arms wrapped around her protectively. "I feel happy, not scared or lost, I feel…whole." She blinked as she tried to describe the feelings that swirled around her insides.

Her back stiffened as she felt Inutashio's forehead pressed against hers, their tips of their noses touching lightly while he stared deep into her wide sapphire gaze. "You have had a hard life my little onna." He stated, his lips mere centimeters from brushing against hers. "I am happy that you are happy here with me." Kagome barely registered his words due to her mind spinning from the simple breaths of his words flowing across her lips. She felt her mind slowly shutting down from the closeness and the romantic feeling that rubbed against her skin lovingly. Her eyes flicked down to his perfect lips that seemed slightly plump but remained in a perfect defined line on his aristocratic face. Her tongue subconsciously came, running across her fuller lips, wetting them in the process. His breath tickled her lips as he caught the motion of her tongue. "I too am happy to be here with you." He whispered, only a hairs breath away from her luscious lips.

Her heart leapt, slamming roughly against her chest that was slowly moving up and down. Blood rushed around her veins sending a bright red color to her flawless cheeks. She felt her body slowly lean towards him on its own accord. Her once shattered heart slowly pieced back together as it throbbed, only desperately wanting the male before her to hold it tightly to his, never to let go, never to break again. Hot anticipation ran into her veins causing her heart to beat faster as she felt their lips grow closer together.

Kagome's eyes held fear and worry as her head slowly arched up towards his lips in an agonizingly slow movement. Her eyes searched his for any sign of denial, afraid to be pushed away, afraid to be let go like Inuyasha had done so many times in the past. Her heart clenched tightly trying to find any signs of any emotion within his gaze as they grew closer.

There.

She smiled a little smile as her eyes locked onto what her heart desperately longed for. Want. NEED. He wanted to feel what was coming. His eyes shined with the approval of the action that was going to happen. Her heart leapt out of its cage as her eyes closed slowly awaiting the feeling of his lips against hers. Her lungs quickly inhaled the last breath she could have as his perfectly formed lips lightly pushed against hers. She slowly exhaled through her nose as her body seemed to shut down and melt into Inutashio's lips. Rockets shot off inside her, sending explosions of colored love around her stomach with the fluttering butterflies. Her veins pumped pure heat of want and need threw her veins as the kiss deepened to that of acceptance.

Before her mind could finish registering the gentle kiss Inutashio pulled away with a smirk touching his lips at the sight of Kagome's dream filled gaze. She blinked up at him while her hand came up and rested against his cheek. "I feel whole as well now Kagome." He told her as he pressed his cheek into her gentle hand.

"Inutashio…" She whispered lovingly.

"Please Kagome. I wish for you to call me Touga." He spoke into her hand before he placed a gentle kiss on her palm, allowing a blush to stain her cheeks once more. "Only the ones close to me are allowed to say my real name."

Kagome's heart leapt once more at his heart felt words. She couldn't help herself as her body lunged forward wrapping her arms tightly around Touga's muscular neck slamming her lips against his. Touga stumbled slightly, eyes widening from the sudden contact before he allowed his brain to register the joyous kiss. The moon beamed down on the two that held each other so close that they almost seemed to become one. Blue flames licked at Touga's feet forming a circle underneath them. Without even knowing what had happened since they had fist kissed, they now hovered over the middle of the peaceful lake holding each other tightly. White lilies bloomed underneath the pair shining with the moons glorious beam.

***Well everyone what do you think about this one. I was unsure at first what was going to happen in this chapter but then it all came to me. Life will begin and romance will grow starting next chapter. Don't worry Evil will show their disgusting face soon. But first I have to set everything up. Tell me what you think. I feel like it might be a little short but I had to stop here. REVIEW PLEASE!!!***


	7. New Protector

**Chapter 6: New Protector**

Clouds dotted the light blue sky, obscuring the suns rays of warmth as they moseyed along. A tiny flash of light lit up the sky for a mere second, unnoticed by the world. The white balls of fluff rumbled in slight surprise from the sudden light before continuing on their way. The light continued up beyond the heavens to the world of unknown, the world of the gods. The light flashed once again before a being appeared before a golden gate. His scaly red skin hissed from the cool breeze that touched his scorching flesh. His eyes, darker than the color black itself, glared at the golden gates before him. "Stupid gods." He grumbled out as the gates before him slowly opened.

He huffed as he walked across the threshold towards the mountain before him. Steps wrapped up around the mountain side towards the massive cylindrical building that rested precariously on the mountains snow touched peak. "Stupid fuckin-"

"Haiti's!" A males voice boomed from the mountain tops. "We do not swear on this plain." The booming voice appeared behind the demonic being that continued to have steam sizzle off of his heated scales.

"Do you think I give a shit? I get called like a fuckin dog to come to its master. What the fuck do you want? I have other shit to do." The demonic male, Haiti's, hissed out in return.

Lightening clashed together as the newly formed male appeared before Haiti's, a white glow humming against his skin. "Watch your tongue boy." He growled out, sparks snapping aggressively off of his skin.

"Do you think I'm scared of you Zeus? I am a god as well. Don't forget that."

"Why you little-"

"Welcome back Haiti's!" A female voice spoke, just seconds before the muscular god, Zeus, could react to Haiti's words.

"Aphrodite, it is so good to see you." Haiti's answered to the female's call as her beauty glowed brighter from his words. "And may I say you are as beautiful as ever."

"Watch it." Zeus snapped as he stepped in front of the perfect goddess before them.

Haiti's black eyes glanced over Zeus's shoulder, a smirk stretching across his face while his dark orbs probed the female hidden. "What is it you wanted Zeus?"

"Your pet."

Haiti's eyes snapped to the side, a glare set in place. "No."

"Why not?"

"My pet protects my lands. He is not leaving guard."

"The chosen-"

"Don't you dare say that the chosen one needs more help. I have done enough for the chosen one. I gave her Power. She is my greatest demon creation. The best guard of my realm. I brought back the dog general. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAITED TO HAVE HIM IN MY GRASP?" Haiti's roared the ending as steam shot out from his scales, heating up the air around him. "And now…now you expect me to give up my pet…my guardian? You sure are stupid."

"Let me put it this way Haiti's." Zeus began as he stepped closer to the irate male. "Shadow…now you know that we can't touch him. We can create only one that can. Now would you like to give up your pet to the chosen one in order to protect her or would you like to hold onto your pet for dear life while you run away from Shadow as he kills our only means of protection and then turns on us. He will make us into slaves. He will rule our realms. He will destroy everything. He will enslave you, beat you, kill you, eat you and use your bones for a toothpick." He paused as he placed his hand on Haiti's shoulder, gripping it tight. "Now would you like to loan out your pet to the chosen one."

***On earth***

"And then the thunder brothers tried to attack Inuyasha." Shippo blabbed on as he continued to tell his amazing tale of meeting Kagome and Inuyasha to the new male. Inutashio simply smiled and nodded as he seemed to get more engrossed into the tale that the tiny fox kit spoke of. Shippo sat in Touga's arms moving his hands around animatedly as he continued his tale. Kagome could only smiled at the feeling of warmth that had swallowed her whole at the sight of the two most important and happy males in her life. She walked just behind the two boys, watching Touga's face change at every new turmoil or epic attack that Shippo spoke of. "And then they-" Shippo continued while Kagome's mind slid away from the conversation to the special males before her.

Her hand subconsciously touched her pink lips while her eyes seemed to zone out of this world. _'It has been three days since Touga kissed me but it feels like it was just last night.'_ Her stomach fluttered as she remembered the heat and passion that coursed threw her delicate veins. She felt her cheeks flush from the new found heat that flooded her body, wrapping it protectively…lovingly.

"Kagome?" Kagome jumped slightly at the sound of her intended speak her name. Her feet halted as she turned her gaze up to meet his. A prideful smirk adorned his perfectly chiseled face. "All though I do love the smell of you in this state I can not become distracted right now. Try to focus on the path instead of…something else." His smirk grew wider as he watched the tiny female before him stiffen from his simple words. "I will take care of this problem later tonight."

Her mouth dropped in shock as she watched her intended tease her, BEFORE HER OWN KIT, and then turn his back on her, continuing the path before him. Shippo simply blinked between the two before shrugging away his obvious confusion and jumping back into the tale he was telling ignoring what ever happened a few seconds ago. 'How dare he?' Her mind screamed at her as the loving warmth that flooded threw her veins turned into heated rage that rubbed roughly against her skin. Her aura snapped harshly as she continued to watch the male walk away from her with an unmovable smirk adorning his face.

She growled low as she slowly stretched her aura out to wrap around the male before her. A gasp escaped her lips as her aura slid across an aura unknown to her or this world. The aura of the beast was unlike any she has felt. Not demon, not miko, not…anything. Her head snapped to the left, turning her body towards the beast that pushed his aura out to touch hers.

'_**Kagome?'**_ Power whispered as the giant demon within her moved from out of the darkness.

Kagome's face seemed to instantly fall into the darkness of her mind, lighting up the area that Power had been sleeping in moments ago. _"Yes?"_ She called out to her inner being.

**Within Kagome's Mind:**

_**'It seems as though the gods have sent another to join our journey. I feel him. He is a piece of a god that was sent to us for extra protection. He is calling for our help.' **_Power stated as the giant black beast stepped closer to the smaller female. _**'We must help.'**_

Kagome's body instantly tensed as she exited her inner mind to become ready for anything. Her eyes squinted while she tried to look further into the forest that sat at the edge of the valley that they were currently walking through. _"Where?"_

Power stepped up to her side as if trying to get a better look through her very eyes. He sniffed while his eyes scanned the dark forest before them. _**'The shadows stir the most in that direction. We must be careful. Darkness seems to have found our extra protection before we have.'**_ Power stated, his eyes narrowing into a glare at the shadows that engulfed the trees. _**'We must hurry.'**_

Before her brain could register anything her body launched forward in a demon like sprint towards the darkness that eagerly awaited her arrival. Her aura flared out swallowing the forest before her. Her mind finally kicked in zoning in on the forest, never noticing the calls from her intended to return to the path. "KAGOME!" Touga screamed again as he watched her disappear into the darkness. "Dammit." He swore under his breath. His arm tightened around Shippo before he shot forward, after his tiny female.

Kagome swerved to the side dodging the trees and branches that blocked her path. Cold. The temperature that was once in the 70's now seemed to be in the 30's and dropping as she ran further into the shadows that gripped the forest. A low growl ripped from her throat as her aura surrounded the beast that was trying desperately to fight off what ever was hunting it down. Trees snapped and groaned from the fight ahead of her. _**'Ready yourself Kagome.'**_ Power spoke as they entered the outskirts of the battle. A few more yards.

Kagome's heart hammered against her chest as she felt her miko powers swirl around her body before creating a second skin. Her hands pulsed with their hidden powers, promising great strength within her fight and suffering. A few more feet.

A yelp screeched from the battle that continued around her, causing her skin to tingle as a shiver slid down her spine. She burst through the trees only to slide to a stop as she gasped at the sight before her. A massive black animal lay in front of her panting…from three heads? The large three headed dog growled low as it moved to stand once more. A red liquid rolled off the animals perfect black coat and onto the foliage ender its giant paws. _**'Kagome…meet Cerberus.'**_

*** I would like to start out saying I'm sorry it took so long to update. All I have to say is school, summer vaca, family issues and the worst is that my brain has well…shut down. Since I am done with school my brain wants nothing to do with thinking. I am sorry if this chapter sucks, is way to out there or just plain old dumb. I also know that I put greek mythology into a Japanese culture story line. But I must say that it is my fanfic. Live with it. Don't like it don't read it. PLEASE REVIEW! Hopefully the reviews will get me inspired to write more.* **


End file.
